Sovereign of Prohecy
by Cairadawn
Summary: Bella is not a normal seventeen year old, nor does she have the normal teenage issues to deal with. Follow her as she finds those that will help her live up to her expectations. As Bella fills the role that she was born to fill someone else fills theirs and comes to stand in aid of Bella and all she holds dear.
1. Prologue

Forewarning that this is just the Prologue and that this is to HINT at what is to come. Also want to note that the early chapters are going to jump around and then will settle down and run together. This is something that I have been working on for a while, and I know that it needs help, but I am slowly working on every story I start. As always I own nothing...as much as I wish I did.

* * *

I was in search of place I could be alone, where there is no one to watch me cry, as I drive past on my way back to my hotel. No one to inform the front desk when they heard me scream as the pain ripped through me. No one to shy away from as my emotions took over. Soon, I pulled into a secluded forest park and ran. I ran as fast as I could from my car into the woods, tree trunks whipping past me as I went. I needed some place that I could vent, alone. As my tears started streaming down my cheeks, I came to a natural made clearing open to the sky allowing the moon to bathe it in its light..

"Why have you forsaken me?" I yelled, my face to the moon when I reached the center of the clearing. "Really, what have I done to be treated like this? I have done everything in my power to fulfill the prophecy; never once thinking about myself, only the betterment of the world and those in it.

"I know that for the safety of those around me without protection, the true content of my powers and my place in the universe needs to be kept secret. But why is it that as soon as I start to feel comfortable with myself the person who calls herself my mother says or does something to send me back to where I started? Why must I be a labeled a freak to do your biding?" I threw my hands up from my sides, sending a strong concentrated wave of power out around me. As I crumpled to the ground I became aware that the woods were silent except for the sobs coming from my balled form.

One would think that having a mental breakdown in the middle of the woods would be dangerous. No one knows for sure the harm that could befall an innocent in the woods. My shield though, would not allow anyone who thought about hurting me anywhere near me. My shield was always up, it was instinctual to protect myself; I had no one else to do it after all.

As I continued to cry I felt myself being lifted from my position on the ground. I started to struggle against the unknown arms holding me. No matter how hard I struggled against the prisonof arms the more they would not move.

"Shhh," said a male voice belonging, I hoped, with the arms. Even with the shield I was a fool to drop my guard, I should have known there was someone near. It was to late now, I was at this stranger's mercy; at least until I could get myself under control. "It will be alright now," continued the voice as we sat on the ground; me on his lap, his arms holding me to his chest. The calm of his voice alone took the fight out of me. "You just cry yourself out, I have you." As the stranger started to rub circles on my back, I couldn't help but sag against him. My emotions were awash with contentment, safety and protection with me sitting in this stranger's lap. I continued to sob as he held my head to his chest, whispering sweet soothing words into my hair in between a gentle purr emanating from his chest.

"I... I am sorry," I said once I had calmed. "I didn't think there were others around when I came out here. I would not have come out here if there was." I disentangled myself from his lap and moved to sit a few feet away from him. "I hope I did not interrupt anything for you?"

"There is nothing to forgive," he gave me a reassuring smile. "Can you tell me what brought you to the woods for your mental breakdown?"

"I had no intentions to end my outburst in hysterics." I couldn't help to snap at his gentle reprimand. "If I said I was having a bad day and wanted to discuss something with someone that is IGNORING ME," I shouted the end to the sky, "would you be satisfied?"

"There is no one here but you and I," said my stranger.

"To you maybe, it is all in the eye of the beholder after all," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you speak to imaginary friends often?" He chuckled at me.

"It depends on your definition of 'imaginary'," I quipped, standing to leave. "Just because the great and powerful Vampire cannot see something does not make it imaginary."

"Wait!" He called moving to block my path out of the clearing. "I think we need to talk."

"I am not going to tell you what brought on my crying jag," I said, flatly.

"As long as you are better and safe now I don't care what brought it on."

"Well, I was safe before you came, thank you," I glared at him. "As for better, I doubt that will ever happen. At least the tears are done for now, the situation that brought it on, though, is still on-going."

"What do you mean you were safe?" He crossed his arms still blocking my exit. "When I came onto the scene you were completely defenseless. Anyone could have hurt you!"

"Again," I said, "just because you don't see or sense something does not make it not there," I gave a little sigh as I looked into his face. "Well," I gave my head a little shake, "I can see that you are one of those 'Doubting Thomas's'. Faith is not going to be good enough for you. You are going to need to see the nail wounds to believe." I know I was sounding mean, but in my defense I HAD had a bad day and he was making it worse.

"What are you rambling about?" He was obviously confused by my words and still had not moved out of my way. I realized I was going to have to show him something to help him understand.

"Make a concentrated thought to do me harm, it has to be real harm; then try to reach for me," I ignored his question.

"Excuse me?"

"For you to see what I'm talking about you need to attempt to do me real harm," I said clearly. My physical shield could instinctively sense when someone wanted to hurt me for any reason and would act accordingly. If there was no threat then the physical shield was not there.

"You're nuts, you know that," he shook his head as he uncrossed his arms.

"That is yet to be proven," I smiled up at him. "Although that does not change what I just said."

"You want me to attack you?"

"No," I laughed. "I want you to attempt to attack me, there is a difference."

"You know I am a Vampire, surely you know there will be no attempt. There are few that are faster then a Vampire and none that are more deadly then I," said my stranger.

"You are starting to sound like Yoda; there is no try, do or do not," I giggled which probably bruised my stranger's ego. "Are you going to move or not?"

"If this is what you want," he shook his head. I really didn't want him to do anything but get out of my way so I could leave.

"If this will get you to let me leave then yes," I replied. He just shrugged then started to circle me as if I was his prey. I made a show of closing my eyes when he was again in front of me so that he would know that I would not see when he was going to attack. It didn't take long before I felt the tell-tale signs of my shield going up around me, then the feeling of something being bounced off said shield. I opened my eyes just in time to see my stranger flying backwards toward the tree line.

"Fuck!" The stranger said as he landed good forty feet from me. "How the Hell did you do that?" He came running at me again, but slowed within five feet of me and my shield. He reached his hand toward me finding me solidly encased by my shield three feet around me.

"That my dear Vampire is my shield," I replied to him as he walked around me trying to find a weak spot. "And no, you are not going to find a weakness in it either."

"Who the Hell are you? You're obviously human because you have heart beat," stated the Vampire as if it was a certainty.

"I may have been human at one time," I said with a sigh as I walked back to the center of the meadow and sat down. "I am an Immortal Being that just happens to also be a Witch."

"What do you mean by that," asked the now irritated Vampire.

"Tell me Vampire, what do you know about the Supernatural World which you live? Do you know of any other Supernatural species?"

"How does that answer who you are," he asked as he sat in front of me.

"Please, just answer my question."

"Well besides Vampires," I could not help the eye roll that he would state his species first, "there are Shape-shifters, Werewolves, Witches, and, of course there is the Fae. Obviously there are other Immortal's seeing as you are sitting in front of me."

"Naturally," I nodded. "Know of any others?" I kept my tone calm and collected.

"There of are things of legends," he stated.

"You should know by now that there is no such thing as just legend," I said with a smile. "Have you met any beings from your list, well other then me?"

"I have met Shape-shifters, although they call themselves Werewolves. The real Werewolves were almost hunted to extinction years ago. I think I may have met a handful of Witches. Actually," he pause while his gaze seemed to go else where, "I think I may know a few Vampires that might have been magically talented before they were turned." His gaze turned back to me. "I am pretty well known in the Vampire world and I have only a few Immortal's." Well hello egotistical Vampire...

"As much as I want to hear your theories as to your friends and their magical ability I think it is time I continue on with explaining who I am."

"Can't you just give me your name?"

"Where would the fun be in that?" I asked him innocently, returning to the topic at hand. "Your list of the Supernatural is a good start, but there are still more in this world. Let's use the Supernaturals from your list for now, but add to it. Werewolves are not the only Supernatural to change with the full moon. There are Weretigers, Werepanthers and Werelions to name a few. The name Fae is more of a generic name for many sub-species that are under the rule of the Fairy King and Queen. On a side note... if you ever meet with a Brownie, don't call them fairies." I laughed as a memory of the first time I met a brownie flashed in my mind. Thank God it wasn't me on which they released their magic on. The fool would never be the same again. I shook my head trying to remove the distracting memory so that I could stay on topic. "Witches have their own sub-groups to a point, each having a leader that then answers to the Head Witches. It is the same with Vampires, is it not?" I asked him locking his eyes with mine. "Vampire's are roughly laws unto themselves, answering only to the Volturi."

"What is the point of your lesson?"

"Who said there was a point?" I giggled as he growled lowly at me. "Fine, don't get huffy at me. I am trying to give you some background, if you will, to help YOU figure out who I am since you want to know so badly." I glared at him just as he glared at him. "I have another question for you, my vampire friend." I could not stop the smirk as he rolled his eyes at me. "If each Supernatural race has a governing body and they are all-powerful to their people, who do the Leaders of that body look to? For example: you are in a coven and you look to the leader of the coven for advice or authority within the coven. The leader of the coven then looks to the Volturi for the same thing. To whom does the Volturi look to?"

"There is no one above the Volturi," he answered quickly.

"Really? Has it always been that way?"

"Well, it has been said that long ago there was one that was above all others. She was the Queen of the Supernatural and all beings looked to her as the head of power. It is said that she was a powerful Witch and an Immortal with Human qualities. All respected her and her decisions. Of course there were a few that would buck the system and try to fight her, but they never won." He pause to take an unneeded breath. "The story goes that it was during one of these struggles that her Mate and Protector was killed. She was so devastated she lost the will to live. Just because she was an Immortal did not mean she did not need to eat or take care of herself, she was basically a human that could not easily die, so she starved herself. It is said that one day she was in her room and the next day she had disappeared never to be seen again." I lowered my eyes from his, I always hated the end of the story.

"So she was just gone? No announcement of her heir? Of who might take her place?" I asked, after a bit breaking the silence. I was not going to say anything if he didn't already know.

"A Prophecy was found, after she was gone, that points to her heir. It has been passed down by some who want to find the heir and protect them until they are ready to take their place. There are others that want to find and kill the heir so they keep their power."

"That isn't anything new," I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you know the Prophecy?"

"Not sure why I am telling you all this," my stranger muttered toward me.

"Indulge me a little while longer," I said with a soft smile. I always had that way with people. They felt comfortable opening up with to me. Now if I could feel that way with others...

"Okay, so I only know part of the Prophecy," he sighed laying back in the grass. "What I know is...

The new Queen will be born not of my flesh, but of my Blood.

She will be wise for her years, too smart for her own good.

Trials and tribulations will surround her early life leaving their scars.

Her Powers will exceed mine.

She will join the Supernatural, to bring them to what they once were.

Those who have wronged them beware, your time has come.

Look for the one that can see the dead,

speak to the unseen, help the lost, and love the unloved.

Her compassion will lead many back to the path meant for them.

It is vague, so vague that most don't think this new Queen will ever exist," he ended quietly. "I'm not sure which camp I am in."

"I agree with you that it is vague," I shifted my weight slightly, talking about the prophecy always made me slightly uncomfortable. "But you are missing a section at the end, although I am not sure how it will help anyone find this mysterious person..

The Queen's Mate will be a force unto himself.

His past and Talent will make him virtually undefeatable.

Her Mate will be the one who runs to her, while others run away.

He and his family will be the ones to heal the scars upon her soul.

When their bond has been made and admitted by both there will be none stronger.

When it is put together no one will pull it asunder.

"How does that help find the missing Queen or for me to figure out who you are," asked my stranger.

"Well first, I never said I was going to tell you who I was; you just assumed I would. I think though if you would use that Vampire brain and truly think, I am sure you will answer that question." I stood from the grass and brushed the dirt from my clothes. "As for the last part of the prophecy, I told you I didn't think it would help in the search. I just thought you would want to know the part that you were missing."

"How do you know of the Prophecy?"

"Let's just say it has been passed down through my family and leave it at that," I said walking toward the edge of the clearing.

"Wait!" My stranger cried reaching for my arm. "I don't know why I would want to, but may I see you again?"

"If you wish," I shrugged his arm off, "but after you answer your own questions. Come find me then.

"Where will you be?"

"I am in the City working and visiting some family for the next few weeks." I would like to skip the family part for the most part.

"Where are you staying?"

"Ah, therein lays the fun... well at least for me." My Stranger must have sensed that I was not going give him any more information because he started to growl softly at me. "You want to see me, you need to find me."

"You're not going to help me in any way?" He snapped at me, not that that stopped me from grinning at him. He could be mad at me all he wanted, he could not hurt me; even if he wanted to and he knew it after bouncing off my shield for the first time.

"Nope," I said popping the p, the grin still on my face. "If you are meant to see me again you will. What will be, will be." With that, I teleported myself back to my car, and quickly sped away before he could follow.

* * *

Now I know there are going to be those that say I need a beta, and I agree with you. If there is someone that will agree to work with me and not start something and then disappear PLEASE let me know. Thank you for reading...


	2. Chapter 1 Bella

**Chapter 1**

I think maybe I should back up and introduce myself. Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 18 years old, I am of average height and average weight. That is where I stop at being average or normal.  
A normal girl, what would that be like? If I was normal, the rest of my description would be... I have medium length brown hair that in the sun has red highlights. I also have brown eyes that some have compared to cow eyes or milk chocolate. I am in my senior year with average grades. I am switching between wanting to start college right a way and taking a year off to travel the world. I am slightly musical and enjoy playing the violin. Now that I am older, I know that fairies and other dark things are only in fairy-tales and used by parents to scare their children.

As I said this, would be my description _if_ I was normal; but I am anything but normal.

My real description is something altogether different. Let us start with the hair shall we? It is true that my hair is of medium length, it goes to about mid back; and it's brown. Those red highlights, the ones only seen in the sun? Well, now those are something people should watch. They are hardwired into my emotions and change with them. When I am calm the highlights are only visible in the sun, when I am mad or angry they are bright red, when I am more then angry they go to white; white is when most should run for their lives.

Now for the eyes, they too are wired to my emotions; but even more so than the hair. When I am calm they are their normal brown, a dark blue that is almost black when I am sad, a dark red when angry, and, are almost gray when mentally tired. The colors also vary in darkness depending on the intensity of the emotion. One would think that the change in my eyes would be a give a way to others that I am not normal, and it would be if it was not for the sunglasses that I wear almost twenty four-seven; at least when I'm in public. Very few non-supernatural have ever been close to me, let alone be close enough to see my eyes.

When it comes to my education, I am nowhere near normal. I am a Mensa or Genius. My IQ is roughly 200 which is only 28 points lower than Marilyn Vos Savant who is in the record books with the highest IQ at 228. I rank up there with other Mensa's such as Donald Petersen from FORD, Dr. Julie Peterson a former Playboy "Playmate", Terance Black the screenwriter for "Tales from the Crypt" and Alen Rachins who played the dad on "Dharma and Greg". I am not in high-school, nor have I been for some time. I actually graduated when I was fourteen. I then graduated college at seventeen, Summa Cum Laude. My majors were Psychology and Education, with my minors in Music, Religion and Photography. Why so many minors? What can I say, I get bored easily. As for being musical, I don't want to brag too much, but the violin is not the only instrument I play.  
This is where I can no longer compare myself with anyone that is considered normal, even if it is vaguely. I am now entering uncharted territory for most, only hinted at by others. Ever since I was a small child I knew that there were other beings in this world It is a family trait that the females, on my Mother's side, can see or hear the dead. There are few that can hear and speak to them. Some actually have spirits come to them for help. It was my luck to get all their gifts... or if my Mother is talking it is a curse. Not only can I sense a spirit in an area, but I can see and talk with them, I also have been sought out be some of these spirits. There is nothing like being seen talking to someone that no one else can see. Let's just say that it made for an even more than awkward childhood. It was hard to explain to someone that I was not laughing at them, but a story that their long dead relative was telling me. Or that the only reason I know what happened years before I was born was because my great-great-(however many greats) grandmother had told me; even more she still helped me now and then. The seeing of spirits is just the tip of the 'strange' iceberg for me though.  
For many there would be no way to top the spirit thing, but I can. Not only can I do the spirit thing, but I am a Witch. Saying that I am a Witch might be simplifying what I am, but it is easier then explaining that I am an all powerful supernatural being; I'll just stick with the term Witch for now. Not any Witch either, but a very powerful Witch with my powers still growing as I age.

I am not a Wicca. This is not a religion for me, although I have studied the Wiccan Rede and anything else to do with the Wiccan religion. I have real magic running through my body and can do many things because of it. I do not need spells or a wand to do magic, it is more of power controlled by me. If I think it, I can do it. I can move things with my mind, make things appear and disappear, call things to myself, send things to others and teleport myself in a blink of an eye just to name a few of my powers. Just because I do not need spells to use my magic does not mean I do not use them, because I do, I also use potions. I can place a spell on an object making it a magically infused item and give it to others to use. The potions are also used to help others, among other things.

But being a Witch is not the only reason that I know that fairy-tales, and the tales of Monsters used to scare children into behaving, are real. How do I know all this? Because not only have I met other Supernatural Beings, but I am now one of them. Due to a prophecy, and help from said great-grandmother, I found a magical way to make myself live forever, or until I reverse what I have done. I am now an Immortal. I am now in the world with Brownies, Demons, Dhampirs, Elementals, Fairies, Familiars, Shape-shifters, Werewolves and Vampires just to name a few. Not only have I met these other beings, but I work with some on a daily basis.  
This world is not for the faint of heart, nor is it for someone that does not need to know. I am bound by so many secrets I cannot tell a soul. For her protection I cannot even tell my own mother what I can do, although she does know that I see spirits since she can sense them too. I don't have many friends outside of the Supernatural world, so there is no worry about them figuring out my secret identity. Any friends in the Supernatural world are more working companions than anything else.  
Sometimes, I wonder if my Family life would be better if I could tell the person that calls herself my mother what I really was. As of now we have a strained relationship at the best of times. It all started when my father Charlie was shot and killed in the line of duty. Ever since then I became the adult in our relationship. It was up to me to make sure that the bills were paid, that we had clean laundry and that there was an edible meal on the table each and every night. Renee, my mother, was a free spirit and needed a firm hand. I was lucky I was smart and was able to multitask, because it was almost a full-time job keeping her from doing any harm to herself. Seeing as we don't have the normal relationship of mother and daughter I find it very hard to call Renee "mother", much to her dismay.  
In all honesty, I don't think she deserves the title of 'mother'. The definition of a Mother is a woman who conceives, gives birth to, or raises and nurtures a child. She may have conceived and given birth to me, but I raised myself and my books nurtured me. No true mother would put their child down because they were different. No true mother would want to hide their child away from others in fear of what others might think of her as a mother. No true mother would call their child a freak for something they cannot control.

I know I am different than most, but I don't need to be reminded of that by my mother. What I want, what I truly long for is someone one to see the real me, behind the brains and magic, and love me. My mother only sees a very smart freak that can get her attention when she brings me out around her select friends, otherwise I would stay in my room and stay silent. When I was allowed to join them I am just a sideshow act. My own type of payback to her is not calling her mother, just Renee. It is petty I know, but even though all that Renee put me through I am not ready to remove her from my life completely; at least not yet anyway.

Growing up in that environment was very difficult to say the least. Because of Renee and her flighty ways I have a low self-esteem that truly was a self-respect issue. It is hard to think of yourself in a good way when others don't. When I started Psychology in College I really had to work hard to better myself. I really had to look deep into myself and realize that I am a good person, that there are people that count on me. I still slide back into my old depression, but only when spending a lot of time with Renee.

But enough of my background for now, time to get off my pity party. It is time now to understand how and why I am in the Supernatural world. But first I think it is story time... Grab a pillow and have a seat while I regale you with a story about a mystical Queen.

Once upon a time many, many years ago there was a Queen that ruled with compassion and respect for all. This Queen was not just any Queen, but was also a Witch. Her subjects were not normal subjects one reads about in regular fairy-tales. They were Supernatural Beings of all types. They were the ones that MADE UP the regular fairy-tales. Her people were the ones that others shied away from. The Queen and her people lived in peace and happiness for many years.  
Eventually there were some that no longer wanted to look to the Queen. These people thought they could rule better then the Old Queen could, they started to move against her. The Queen was not afraid, knowing that she could protect herself, but her advisers were not so sure. They begged and pleaded with the Queen to actively seek others to stand with her and protect her. After many arguments, she finally did as they asked. The Queen sent out magic on the set purpose to find the right type of beings to protect her. She wanted those that were willing to stand with her, she did not want to force anyone to be with her that did not want to be there. She wanted those that were pure of mind and heart. She did not need someone that she could not trust standing with her. They would not be good protection if she had to protect herself from them along with everyone else.  
There were many that heeded her call for assistance. Soon, she had many from almost all Supernaturals species wanting to help protect her. She had mermen willing to give their lives to her in service, which she accepted with the condition that they go back home and wait until she was near their waters. It was well know at that time the Merpeople could not stay on dry land for long, even if they cloaked their fins. She had Fairies, Brownies and Nature sprites offer their lives in service to her. Again she accepted but with conditions. Brownies are powerful, but would rather work in a household; knowing this the Queen suggested they come and live with her and work with her in the home. She made it very clear that the Brownie's would not be servants but guests in her home. The Brownie's agreed that they would work with and for the Queen, that they would guard the Queen when at home. Since both the Fairies and Nature Sprites cannot be near iron for long periods of time the Queen suggested they put safeguards around her home and surrounding forest. The Fairies and Sprites agreed. The Queen did this for each being that pledged their life in service to her. She would accept their oath then place, them where they would be the most useful. In doing this there was no fear that the Queen was building an army to squash her adversaries.  
It bothered the Queen's advisers that even though the Queen had in a sense done what they asked, she was still unprotected herself. The Queen was still alone and unprotected in the eyes of her advisers, no matter what her powers were. Again, the advisers went to the Queen to beg for her to get some protection. Personal guards would make an impression upon the public; some guards would not hurt how she was seen in the world. The Queen had spoke often that there was no need for violence and she feared that a guard would make it sound as if she was condoned it. As it says in the bible "A hypocrite with his mouth destroyeth his neighbor: but through knowledge shall the just be delivered." (Proverbs 11:9) But, after much discussion and thought the Queen reluctantly agreed. She called back the magic she had previous sent out, changed the criteria slightly and sent it out again. This time the Queen added the need for strength, speed and virtual invincibility to her request. She did not want anyone dying because of her.  
In answer to this second request, a large group of shape-shifters came first and gave their oath to protect the Queen. But the Queen was still wary, the group was too large and there was no way they left any of them at home to protect their families. She hated to do it and with a heavy heart she suggested that they divide themselves, a group staying with her while the others went back home. The shifters agreed without argument and split themselves. The next group that came were Vampires. They, like the rest, gave their oath to the Queen. She welcomed them with open arms, knowing the nomadic lifestyle of Vampires, and showed them their new comrades.  
But all was still not well. Almost from the get go the shape-shifters, whose chosen form was very large wolves, did not get along with the Vampires. There were many fights among them; mostly surrounding the Vampires diet for they hunted humans. Again her advisers came to the Queen saying that something needed to be done about the dueling groups and that she still had no one at her side at all times. She had tried to speak of tolerance to both groups but still they could not come completely together. She pacified her advisers by again calling in the power she used for the search. She informed them that this would be the last time she did this, that it would either work or it would not. So she sent the magic out again in search of the one person that could lead her guard and that would protect her to the fullest of his or her ability, for someone to become her warrior. It took many days but finally that person came.  
The answer to her call was another Vampire, much to the disgust of the shifters and amusement from the other Vampires. Just as the others did this lone Vampire gave his oath that he would protect the Queen. The Queen made sure that he new what he was getting himself into, she made sure that he could work with everyone and that they respected him. It was hard at first but eventually the shifters found respect for him. It seemed that this lone Vampire was what was needed; he became the Queen's Warrior.  
The Queen's Warrior was quick to get the two factions to work together. He set up shifts so that when he was not with the Queen personally there would always be someone from the guard that was personally trained by him. He even took it upon himself to teach the Queen some self defense, claiming that she relied on her magic and shield too much; that one day it may fail her and she truly would be defenseless. The new guard was able to quickly stop any action against the Queen with ease.  
Now the Queen was aware of the concept of Mates, although each species called it something different. For example, most shape-shifters find their mates by imprinting and then call their other half's 'imprints'. Vampires on the other hand have Mates or True Mates. Some say that they know their True Mate as soon as they see them, while others say that it could take awhile to know especially when they are of another species such as human. Interestingly, this happened to the Queen and this Vampire.  
During their time together they started to strike up a strong friendship. They became almost inseparable, only apart when duty dictated it. The Queen's advisers were beside themselves with glee that the Queen was Mate and now her main Protector had strong reasons to keep her safe, he truly was her Warrior now. The Supernatural world moved into a sort of utopia for many years. And as the years past the bond between the Queen and her Warrior grew stronger and stronger.  
But like most things the utopia did not last. Again there was unrest in the Supernatural world. There was again a group that did not want to look to the Queen for guidance any longer. They had learned from the mistakes of the last group who had tried to remove her. Instead of attacking the Queen outright they chose to go for the families of those protecting her. It hurt the Queen to see innocents dying because of her. She sent her Warrior and her guard to watch over the innocent, although her adviser's were strongly against the idea. The Queen knew that if they had any chance of saving the innocent lives and making sure that her guards still had homes to return to that her Warrior had to go. He was the only one that could lead her guard, to get the job a hand done with little to no casualties and that was the only thing that mattered to the Queen. Her adviser's finally relented when the Queen swore she would not leave her residence without the presence of one of the Brownies or shifter not going with her Mate.  
The group was gone for weeks with no real movement on either side. No one was willing to give an inch or to compromise an issue. The Queen having never been away from her Mate for long periods of time had never felt the pain from the Mating Bond, did not take the separation from her Mate well. Her whole body fought against the separation, she was getting little sleep and she could not handle the slightest of food. The longer he was gone the worse she seemed to become. Her assistants, the brownies (which had become her friends, as well) became worried. It became obvious to them that the Queen was not taking care of herself. She was not eating like she should nor was she sleeping as she should.

Do not be fooled that because she was Immortal that she did not get sick, because she did. Sometimes the smallest of illnesses would leave her weak for weeks at a time; sometimes longer. The Brownies could see that because the Queen was not taking care of herself that she was becoming ill. What frightened them more was that for someone that was normally so open with everyone, the Queen had started to shut herself a way from others. She would spend more and more time locked in her office, not allowing anyone in. The Queen's adviser contemplated calling her Warrior and Mate home, but in the end they knew that the battles would be worse for their side if they did; they had in the end found the logic of the Queen's argument to send him. They were winning, but it was all because of the Queen's Mate and his battle strategies. If they called him from the front-lines there was a chance it would be the turning point for their adversaries.

The adviser's waited and waited for news from the front lines. They knew they were winning, but was unsure of what the cost for their victories. Was the victory of their battles worth the cost to their Queen? As the Queen continued to deteriorate it became evident that something need to be done. Eventually a decision was made, they would send for her Mate. But, by that time it was too late.  
The Queen's household was awakened by a gut-wrenching scream coming from the Queen's office. The Brownies came running to her aid and found her unconscious on the floor. When they were finally able to get her to bed and awake, she would just sob uncontrollably. Eventually, they got out of her that she had sensed her Mate was dead, that she felt him as he was killed. After that she forced everyone out of her room, she wanted to be alone. Throughout the day everyone tried to get the Queen to come out, to eat something; but she would not. The next day she called the Brownie that was mainly her assistant into her room and asked for paper and pen; once she had what she wanted she again asked to be alone.  
The advisers were at a loss at to what to do. They all grouped in the Queen's dining-room awaiting word on both their Queen and information on what had actually happened to her mate. They watched at the Brownies continued to try to get the Queen to come out and eat without success. As night fell on the second day they finally got word of what happened to the Vampire. It seemed that they had just finished a battle and were trying to gather the remaining of the attackers. The Queen's Mate and a few of the shape-shifters were ahead of their party when suddenly a straggler from the other side came out of no where and attacked one of the shifters. The Queen's Mate went right away to help his fallen associate, but what no one knew at the time was that there was another enemy waiting to attack. The enemy attacked him while his back was turned. The remainder of his comrades arrived to late to help.  
The Queen's advisers chose to wait until morning to inform the Queen on their findings. Her room was dark and they hoped she was getting some much needed sleep. The next morning when the Brownies brought the Queen her breakfast they found the room empty. After a furious search of the Queen's home and lands they realized that the Queen was gone and the only thing left was a rolled up paper on her desk. On the paper was a prophecy which read...

_The new Queen will be born not of my flesh, but of my Blood._

_She will be wise for her years, too smart for her own good._

_Trials and tribulations will surround her early life leaving their scars._

_Her Powers will exceed mine._

_She will join the Supernatural, to bring them to what they once were._

_Those who have wronged them beware, your time has come._

_Look for the one that can see the dead,_

_Speak to the unseen, help the lost, and love the unloved._

_Her compassion will lead many back to the path meant for them._

_The Queen's Mate will be a force unto himself._

_His past and Talent will make him virtually undefeatable._

_Her Mate will be the one who runs to her, while others run away._

_He and his family will be the ones to heal the scars upon her soul._

_When their bond has been made and admitted by both there will be none stronger._

_When it is put together no one will pull it asunder._

This was a story that I have had heard since I was young. My previous mentioned great-grandmother would rock me to sleep after a bad day and tell it to me. I did not know until I was older that my grandmother was this magical Queen...making me her heir, and now Queen of the Supernatural.

* * *

Okay so this is the first real chapter of Sovereign of Prophecy, or SoP if you follow me on twitter cause Sovereign of Prophecy is just too long. Next chapter up will be from Jasper's Point of View.


	3. Chapter 1 Jasper

**As promised to some, this chapter is in Jasper's point of view. I want to remind everyone that the first few chapters of this story are slightly...messed up; there is no other way to explain that. They are going to jump around a bit when it comes to being a straight line; Bella is going to in the present and Jasper is starting in the past. Yes, I understand I am rambling...**

**Side note: anything in _Italics_ is a flashback in this chapter.  
**

* * *

No matter the reason for me coming to Nevada to be with my brother and sister was, I am happy that I did. I loved it here, sitting on the roof watching the stars and basking in the calm and serene emotions of the world at sleep. For an empath, the calm of the night is like the loving touch of a mother to their sick child. Normally, I would use this time to rejuvenate myself, allowing my body to relax and just absorb the quiet, but tonight was different.

Tonight, like every night for the last week I could not shake the feeling that something was coming; I just didn't know what. Everywhere I went I expected to be ambushed, by what I wasn't sure. I am sure that I have been driving my hosts crazy with my fears, I just couldn't seem to help it. I wasn't sure if it was someone coming from my past or because of something I was doing presently. It was not that I had made enemies in my past; I did but all the things I did, I did at the behest of my sire. Maria, my sire, was very good at making enemies and then used me, and others, to destroy them.

From those 'others' came Peter and his Mate, Charlotte, which I happened to have the pleasure of being each their sire. I was the one who brought them into my hell at the time, I will always carry the burden of guilt for that. As much as I care for Peter and Charlotte, I wish I would never had introduced them to this way of life. To say that we had a rough start would be the understatement of the year.

I was sired by Maria for the sole purpose to fight in her newborn army. The night that she found me she was scouting for 'new recruits' for her army. I am not going to go into the details, needless to say that she sensed 'great potential' from me and three days later I was in Hell. Hell, also known as Maria's base camp where she housed and trained her growing newborn army. Much to her delight I thrived, with my newly discovered gift, and being a very skilled fighter, I became a very beloved asset. I was quickly put in charge of training her army and finding new fighters. Which brings me to the reason for siring Peter and Charlotte.

I changed Peter first and trained him myself. He, like me, climbed quickly in the ranks and soon found him in the position of my second; the Captain to the Major. After Peter's first year Maria lost interest in him, but seeing as he was useful to me she allowed him to survive. Though I am sure if Maria knew of his talent then she would have been even happier to keep him in her service. Peter always had the knack of knowing things. There was no rhyme or reason for what he knew or how he knew, he just did. Though if someone asked him if he was gifted Peter would say no, that he just knew Shit and left it at that. When Star Wars was released he earn the nickname of Yoda, then Yogurt when Spaceballs was released. Another good thing about Peter was that for a long time he was the only one that knew how depressed I was starting to become with everything. All the fighting and the killing was really taking it toll on me and my gift.

Years later I changed Charlotte. I no longer handled the training of the newborns when Charlotte entered the picture as I had handed that job to Peter. After all he always 'knew' what was the skill set for each newborn and it was easier to handle them then. She was a quick learner and strong. It never crossed my mind that Charlotte and Peter had Mated. I knew that they were close, that they had formed a close friendship that had included me, but I missed the mating completely. I learned that they were together the night Peter and I were sent to cull the newborns that had outlived their usefulness, sadly Charlotte was on the list. It was the only time Peter tried to fight me, he had no chance of winning but he still tried. He risked his life to give Charlotte a chance to run. I could see in his eyes how much it hurt him to see her run and know that there was a very good chance that he was never going to see her again. I could not allow my best friend to lose his mate like that, so I stopped our fight and told him to follow her; to be happy.

After they left there was no one left that understood what I was going through. The more depressed I became the more of a bloodthirsty killer I became; which in the end made Maria very happy. I was quick to anger and fast at lashing out. Maria learned quickly to rile me up and then set me loose on her enemies. I truly had become a monster in the strongest sense of the words. I thought I would always stay that way until Peter came back to get me.

I was doing a basic perimeter check around base camp before I went for something to 'eat' or 'turned in' for the night. I was far enough from the camp that I normally would not feel any unwanted emotions, or I shouldn't have. But as I neared a break in the trees I started to get assaulted with a feeling of apprehensiveness and unease, but did not smell anyone else near. I burst from the trees intent on destroying the intruder that had the nerve to step into Maria's territory. What I found past the trees nearly brought me to my knees. There in a patch of moonlight was Peter leaning against the tree with his eyes closed,one knee bent with a foot flat on the tree trunk looking like he was waiting for something.

Long story short, Peter convinced me to run with him. He told me about the life that he and Charlotte had built for themselves. How not everyone was like Maria and her need for war, that other Vampires met all the time without violence. It was not his words that really helped make my decision, it was his emotions. There was no deception in his words, there was a continuous flow of calm, contentment and love. There was no way for those emotions to be unwavering if Peter was lying and his new life was as hard as this one. So I eagerly went with him and never looked back.

After awhile though I knew it was time for me to move on. There was nothing wrong with staying with my brother and sister because that is what Peter and Charlotte had become. It is just not that easy to live in a house with a Mated couple all the time. They tried not to make me feel like the third wheel, but it was always there. Also even though my depression was better, it was still there. Even though I had stuck with only feeding from the dredges of society I was still racked with their emotions as soon as I bit into them. So I decided to travel, to see what the world really had in store for me. That is how I met Mary Alice Brandon.

I had just entered Philadelphia when it had started to rain. It didn't bother me to be out in the rain, but seeing as I was playing 'human' I had to find shelter. I hadn't hunted in awhile so I choose to run in a almost empty diner, no need to slaughter people due to my thirst. As soon as I entered the diner I smelled it; another Vampire. I admit it was still hard for me to run into another Vampire and not think they were going to attack. When I went to turn around to leave this pixie like sprite thing hopped down from a stool and approached me. I still tried to leave, but her demeanor and emotions put me at ease and allowed me to listen to what she had to say.

I sat with her at that diner as she talked about her gift to see the future. She told me of visions of a coven of Vampires that could help me with my depression after feeding. That this coven was special because of their bonds to each other, just not their Mates but the whole coven. I still didn't understand why this coven would help me, my name and scars were well known and feared. Alice, I soon found she liked to be called, tried putting me at ease with her explanation that her Mate was able to read minds. This Mate, that she hadn't met yet, would be able to read that I was not a threat, that no harm would come to me.

I left her that night with the promise to think about what she had said. Was it possible to be able to feed without being bombarded with emotions? Was it possible to have so many Vampires together and not have them trying to kill each other? I had no experience in something like that. Was I going to fit in with a passive group with my past? There were so many questions, but there was no way for me to get answers without taking the plunge and following. There was my answer. When I met Miss Alice the next day I told her my decision, though it was on one condition; that on our way to meet this coven we stop and see Peter and Charlotte.

It was the best decision of my life to go with Alice. Not only did I gain a best friend and another family, but I learned many things because I went with her. I learned that I did not need to feed on humans to quench my thirst, that it was possible to drink from animals. Feeding from animals had the added bonus of no depression causing emotions. I also learned that it was possible to live with others without the need to kill each other. I thrived in the happy atmosphere with this coven, or as we would rather be called, a family.

As I said before, it was strange at first for me to live with so many other Vampires and have no fear that of death when fights and arguments happened. It didn't mean that we didn't fights or had arguments. On the contrary we still had them, but we worked them out without violence for the most part. We were still Vampires after all, we still had the urges to let off steam and mock fighting or wrestling was always a great way to do so. We were a family in the most strongest of the word, but we still argued. An argument was what brought me to Nevada and the roof I was resting on.

_I was sitting in the living-room, which happened to be oddly quiet for a change, with a book. Everyone in my family had their different hobbies; Carlisle the Leader of our Coven or Family has his medical books and being a Doctor, Esme, who was Mated to Carlisle, has Architecture and Home Decor, Edward, the first changed by Carlisle, has his Piano and listening to music, Alice, who was Mated to Edward, has a thing for Fashion and shopping, then there is Rosalie who loves all things with motors and wheels, and Emmett, who is Mated to Rosalie, that enjoys anything with technology and video games. My hobbies are reading, anything to do with the Civil War and horses._

_I was quietly reading when I was attacked by a shrieking Pixie coming down the stairs at full speed._

"_Jasper," she yelled coming to a stop in front of me with her hand on her hips._

"_Yes," I drawled dragging out my accent as I put my book down to give her my full attention._

"_Would you like to explain why your future just went black on me, again," she asked throwing herself onto the couch; her feet in my lap, her head on the arm rest with her arms flung over her eyes._

_I patting her legs and said, "I have no idea there Ali. I have not decided to do anything out of the ordinary."_

"_I just don't understand what is going on," she said with a sigh removing her arms from her eyes to cross them in front of her. "Your future has been fluctuating from clear, burry and completely black ever since Carmen called a year ago about their guest."_

_It was very rare for gifts to start weakening as we got older, normally they got stronger and more defined. Our gifts, just like fighting techniques, are honed the more we use them. I understood that this was bothering her, she has never been without her visions. It was not like I knew what was going on._

"_I'm sorry Alice," I said lifting her legs off me so I could stand. _

"_You're not even worried about this," she asked staring at my retreating form._

"_At the moment I'm not," I said starting up the stairs._

"_How can you say that," she asked throwing my book at my head._

"_Alice," I whipped around catching the book before it got anywhere near my head with a slight growl. Alice knew that no matter how calm I acted now, I was still not someone you want to push; I was still 'The Major' and I did not take attacking me in any way._

"_How are you not worried? This could be about someone from your past coming to find you? Maybe this is someone with a gift from Maria? Maybe it is Maria herself!"_

"_There are not that many from my past that want to anger me, Alice, and you know that. As for Maria, she isn't stupid enough to come for me without a large army at her back. She is not talented enough to handle something so large without Peter and I."_

"_Aren't you worried if they came for the family?"_

"_Of course I am," I growled loudly and started toward her. "That is why I have made sure the family can defend themselves."_

"_I still don't understand how calm you are taking this?"_

"_I am calm because I know everything is fine."_

"_You don't know that!" She stood and advanced on me. It just wasn't something you do toward me least of all in anger, she had already crossed a line when she threw my book. I was just holding my anger in at this point. I would never hit or actually hurt Alice, but that did not mean I wouldn't throw her across the yard._

"_Alice," I started to reach for her, but was stopped by Edward who raised down the stairs._

"_Jasper, I think you need to calm down," he said pushing Alice slightly behind him, his arms locked around her slim form._

"_I was calm until she," I pointed behind him to a still fuming Alice, "started pushing and hounding on something I have no control over."_

"_She is just worried," he said his arms still keep Alice behind him._

"_I am not in the mood for this," I said with a sigh. "There is no need to get all territorial with me. I was trying to leave the room when she kept digging," I said now starting to head outside. "She really needs to learn when to let things go, it would be better for her health."_

"_Don't you dare threaten her," he growled at me._

"_I was just giving her some advice."_

"_I won't allow you to threaten my Mate," he started to advance._

"_Edward," I chuckled darkly, "I thought you would know by now that you can't beat me." In normal circumstances Edwards is fair fighter, not against me but normally his gift always giving him the advantage. The difference between then and now was I am not a normal fighter. Where his normal opponents think their moves before doing anything I run on instinct, there is no way he could get anything from me. "Though, if you need another lesson then please feel free to join me outside. We would not want to anger Esme with breaking anything...again."_

"_With pleasure," he growled as he followed me outside._

_Our fight were always the same. I would wait for Edward to make the first move, which he always did. A few punches would be thrown causing me to throw Edward, leading to some broken trees. Edward would try to tackle me and I would pin him to the ground, making him say uncle before I let him up. Today, though, Edward did not want to give up as before. It ended with me removing his arm then beating him with said arm. I was about to move to take the other arm when Alice and Carlisle broke into our newly made clearing._

"_That is enough," yelled Carlisle as he bravely, or stupidly, stepped in between Edward and I. "I don't know what this is all about, but it needs to stop now." I immediately stopped, raising from my crouch and taking a step back. Edward, on the other hand, slipped deeper in his fighting stance ready to attack again even with Carlisle in the way, not that I would let anything happen to Carlisle. Carlisle looked to me with a silent plea to use my gift and calm the situation, with a swift nod I flooded Edward with enough calm to knock an elephant out._

_I really had to hold back my laugh as I watched him stager trying to stand up. If he could get drunk I picture him looking the same way. I could not stop the smirk, with the way his barely focused eyes tried to glare at me._

"_That's not funny, Jasper," Alice said coming to stand next to me, though I could feel her amusement and saw her fighting her own smile. "Think you can tone it down a notch, or twelve?"_

"_Sure thing," I said patting her shoulder using Edward's hand, since I still had a hold of his missing arm, as I lessened my control of Edwards emotions_

"_Thank you Jasper," Carlisle said with a sigh running his fingers through his hair._

"_Any time," I saluted him using Edward's hand again. Carlisle just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked over to me, his hand out for Edward's arm._

"_Did you have to remove a body part," Carlisle asked as he took the arm._

"_Probably not," I said with a shrug. "But every time I would try to end it he would not give up. What better way to end a fight then to make sure your opponent can't get back up?"_

"_That normally is a good thought," Carlisle said handing the arm back to his owner who was now full blown glaring at me, "though this wasn't a normal opponent, this is your brother."_

"_That is why I didn't take his head," I paused for a second, "or set anything on fire," I replied calmly._

"_That was good of you," grumbled Edward as he started to reattach his arm._

"_I though so," I shrugged and chuckled._

"_Now Alice has told me what brought this on and I think it was all a misunderstanding," Carlisle said now addressing us all. "Alice is sorry for not quitting when she should have. Aren't you Alice," Carlisle asked turning to Alice._

"_I really am. Jasper I should not have pushed and yelled at you, nor should I have thrown the book. I knew it was pushing my luck, I didn't think Edward would try and come in between us." She then turned to Edward, "There was no need for you to get all protective. Jasper was not going to hurt me. He never would have growled at me if I would not have got in his face."_

"_See," Carlisle said looking at both Edward and I, "this was all a misunderstanding. This was something Edward you blew out of proportion and something Jasper you could have simply calmed."_

"_I am sorry Carlisle," I hung my head low. "I let the others emotions get to me and did not act as I should."_

"_It's okay," he said coming and patting me on the back, "sometimes we all need to blow off some steam now and then. Though next time try not to take off appendages."_

"_Cause it hurts like Hell to put back on," Edward said holding the arm in its place as it fused back on. I already knew that pain, along with how bad it hurt to get bit; over and over again._

"_Alice why don't you take Edward on a small hunt to help that arm attach better," said Carlisle putting a hand on my arm as I started to walk back to the house effectively pulling me to a stop. It was apparent he wanted to speak with me more._

"_Sure," she skipped to Edward's side and kissed his cheek. "I think I saw fresh mountain lion tracks near our meadow the other day," she stage whispered into her Mates ear._

"_Wonder what they are doing so close to town," Edward said, his good arm wrapping around Alice. "I think we should investigate, you know, for the good of the town."_

"_Of course, good of the town," nodded Carlisle with a deep chuckle as we watched his first son and Mate run into the woods then turned to look at me. "How are you doing?"_

"_I'm fine," I said as we started slowly back to the house. "I just wish Alice would learn when enough is enough."_

"_She is only worried about you," Carlisle said with a sigh._

"_I know she is and I love her for it." Carlisle just nodded deep in thought next to me._

"_You know," Carlisle started after a few moments of silence, "it has been a few years since you have gone to see Peter and Charlotte. I am sure they would love a visit." I am not sure if it was the years of being a doctor or if it was just the fact that he was the leader of our family, but he always had a way of making a suggestion sound like a command._

"_I could go visit for a little while," I said after my own thinking time. "Could use the break from the hustle and bustle of the family for a bit."_

"Damn it Major," yelled Peter yanking me from my trip down memory lane, "I don't want to test the strength of my rafters by seeing if they will hold my swinging body as I dangle from a rope. Knock that 'world hates me' vibe off before I try to off myself," he said coming to stand in the yard.

"Sorry Peter," I said sitting up so he could see me from the ground. "I was just thinking of home before I left."

"Why the depression though," Peter asked confusion tainting his emotions.

"I may have left on less then happy terms with Alice," I sighed as Peter jumped up on the roof with me.

"You should be the one mad at her, not the other way around," Peter said sitting next to me. "She pushed and pushed, she was lucky you didn't lose your cool."

"I don't normally raise my voice to her, I owe her a great deal for bringing me to Carlisle and the others."

"I think you have paid your debt, if there ever was one," Peter shrugged. "Not that I think there was one. She did not do it for you to be indebted to her."

"I know she didn't, it's just hard not to feel grateful."

"Whatever," Peter slugged my shoulder, hard. "Go hunt or something, me and the Missus wants to rut like rabbits without you around for a few hours." Just like that Peter changed the subject.

"Rabbits huh?" I jumped off the roof then looked back up at him. "Always knew you were soft there, Petey."

"Fuck you," Peter said jumping landing right next to me with a glare. "For you're information I am like a wild animal in bed."

"Sure you are Petey," I said starting to run toward the edge of his property and the start of a small forest preserve that was normally empty of humans at this time of night. "You keep telling yourself that if that is what helps you sleep at night."

"We don't sleep, you moron," he yelled after me as I continued my run.

I had already been on my hunt for more than an hour and had bagged me some coyotes. I wasn't that thirsty when I started so they were enough to tide me over til I could find something bigger. I was just enjoying the running, feeling the air blowing through my hair and total freedom that came with a run when I felt it. It was a wave of undiluted power that I had never felt before. It crashed into me and if I hadn't grabbed onto a passing tree it would have knocked me on my ass. The power was not the end of my attack because right behind the wave of power was a wave of emotion, of nothing but pure rejection, sadness and unworthiness. The emotions had me gasping for air and gripping the tree for dear life. Once I had control of myself, my brain kept telling me to get the Hell out of there, that whoever was able to control that type of power was not someone I wanted to meet. My heart and soul on the other hand was fighting to find the person, there was no way someone could honestly live with that type of emotion running so strong through them. There was a pull telling me to find whoever it was that released what ever that was; that they needed me. My heart and soul along with that pull won and I was running in the direction the pull was telling me to go.

I soon found myself at an edge of a small clearing in the woods. I could hear the most heart wrenching sobs coming from a huddled mass in the middle of the clearing. As I silently walked closer to the sobbing mass I saw that it was a young girl who happened to be crying her heart out. No one should be crying like that alone, it just seemed wrong. All I wanted to do was scoop her up and hold her, to give her comfort. I wanted to wrap her in my arms, wipe her tears away and hold her close, to never let her cry like this again. I was stunned at my thoughts had gone, it was not something I often felt for a human. I realized then that the pull was again pulling me to this broken girl before me. That's when it hit me. My sudden need to protect this girl, to care for this girl and the pull to be near her. This girl was my Mate. I knew then what I needed to do and the first thing was to comfort her and make sure she was okay.

I gently picked her up from her huddled lump hugging her to my chest. I started for the nearest tree so that I could sit leaning against its truck so I could be comfortable while I held her. As soon I started to move though she started to struggle in my hold. There was no way I was going to let her go, if she was going to cry she was going to do it wrapped in my arms so I could protect her.

"Shhh," I said gently into her ear as I sat us down under the tree. "It will be alright now," I continued very gently as not to startle her more. I couldn't be more happy when she no longer fought me and just let me hold her. "You just cry yourself out," I said as I started to rub her back, "I have you." I did have her and now that I did she was always going to have me.


	4. Chapter 2 Jasper

yup, been a while with this story... but just because the story does not get updated, does not mean that I am not working on it. I have a handful of chapters written and roughly edited so at least that is good news...right?

As always I own nothing but the brain tangent that brought on this story... all grammar and spelling errors are mine, no matter how many times I reread chapters I will always miss some; or make more trying to fix the ones that I do find.

* * *

Where the Hell did she go? How could I have just let her go? I don't think I had a choice when she left. One minute she was standing there egging me on to figure out who she was and the next she was gone. How many powers did this woman have? Why could she not have just told me her name? Why was everything such a mystery?

I don't know how long I stood in my stupor, but was pulled from my thoughts by Peter and Charlotte racing in my direction, panic evident on their faces. I was still keyed up from my meeting with this mysterious woman, who just happened to be my mate, that I could not stop my instincts. As my brother and sister came closer I dropped into a crouch and started to growl. In the back of my mind I knew that they were not a threat and that my Mate had left before they had come, there was no way they scared her off; but I was not as rational as I normally am

"Major," said Peter dropping to his knees at the sight of my crouch, pulling Charlotte with him. When she saw him bare his neck she did the same in full submission, "we mean no harm. It has been hours since you left and we were worried."

"We have expected to have you home a few hours ago," said Charlotte her eyes still cast down, worry lacing her emotions.

"I am sorry," I said swallowing my instincts and rising from my fighting stance with some effort. "I met with an interruption of my hunt and lost track of time."

"What kind of interruption," asked Peter slowly rising from the ground, though his neck was still tilted for easy access and his hands were palm out.

"Like you don't know," I said with a shake of my head. I was use to the fact that with Peter, Alice or Edward around whatever happened in my life it was never private. No matter what I did they would know about it almost before I did myself.

"Actually Major," Peter started as he helped Charlotte to her feet very slowly as not to set me off with quick movements; I was still a little tense, "I have no idea what is going on. I haven't had any feelings or anything concerning you since you left to hunt. It is the reason we came out here."

"Really?" I ran through his emotions, but found no deception. "You really don't know?"

"There is a first time for everything, right Major," Charlotte asked jokingly lightly though worry for me was still evident in her eyes.

"I suppose so," I said shaking my head lightly. "Just never thought the All Knowing Fucker would come up blank. Think maybe you broke him when you were... what did Peter call it? Oh that's right, rutting like rabbits?"

"Yes, well let's hope he enjoyed his rutting," she turned to glare at her mate, "because he is going to become like a camel. Instead of storing water then going without it for a time, he is going to store up wanting to have sex and go without for some time." I had to laugh at the absolute horror on Peter's face. I knew I was going to pay for bringing what he said up to Charlotte, but I wanted erase the worry from Charlotte's eyes. The worry was now gone only to be replaced with silent anger, but at least at this time it was not directed at me and I was fine with that.

"Aww Baby, " he started to wine, "I didn't mean anything by it You know I cherish ever moment we are together."

"Whipped," I coughed into my hand at his begging.

"Shut up Asshole," Peter turned to me. "You didn't have to tell her."

"Oh, but I did," I said with a smile still egging him on a little. "Consider it payback for telling her I was the one that put the dent in her car."

"Don't think I forgot about that Jasper," she said walking up to me, then patted me on the cheek. "I expect to have that door dent free soon."

"Of course, my dear sweet Charlotte," I said smiling down to her, I didn't need to tell her that I had already had it scheduled to be repaired. "Now back to my interruption. Tell me you two what to do you smell," I asked them with a sweep of my hand. I knew what I smelled, but I wanted their confirmation.

"Some sort incense maybe, there is defiantly a hint of Ceder, Lavender and some herb; maybe lemon thyme," questioned Charlotte as she turned in a slow circle trying to catch the sent in the air.

"I don't think that is normal incense Char," Peter said also trying to pin the sent down. "That is not something you can pick up from any store, it smells almost homemade. It has a smokey feel to it from maybe from long usage of old fashioned candles. There is a hint of old leather and glue used in old book bindings. I think there is some paper, but not that new Shit we have now; like old parchment or old scrolls and thick black ink from quills maybe?"

"Put it all together Peter," I said watching him dissect the smell. "What does it remind you of?"

"Magic," he said his eyes going wide, as Charlotte gasped in recognition. "Very old Magic. Magic that very shouldn't exist any more."

"But here it is," I waved my hand at the obvious. "I need to call Emmett," I turned. "Her sent comes in from this way. I think it might lead to where she parked her car." I started to run following her path. "Shit, I need to call Carlisle. This is something he needs to be aware of."

"I don't understand," stated Charlotte as she kept pace with Peter as they followed me. "Why would you need to call Emmett and Carlisle?"

"If there are video camera's in the parking lot Emmett can hack them. Maybe he can find a license plate or a way to identify her," explained Peter as we ran. "Why Poppa C I have no idea."

"Because of what my interruption and I talked about," I said slowing as we got closer to parking lot.

"Must you call the girl an interruption," asked Charlotte as she glared at me.

"I would call her by her name if she would have deemed me important enough to have it," I replied looking to see if there were camera's around, I was in luck. Hopefully I would get something to work with. "Just like everything else about the woman," I said grabbing my phone and dialing Emmett's number, "it is a mystery that I need to figure out."

"She didn't give you anything to help you find her," asked Peter wrapping his arms around his mate.

"Nothing but a history lesson on the Supernatural," I said as I waited for Emmett to answer.

"What's up with that?"

"Peter, if I knew I would tell you," I said as Emmett answered finally.

"How's it hangin man," replied Emmet on the fifth ring. "Tell you man, no one wrestles with me like you do."

"I am sorry Em, but this trip was something I needed," I said with a smile. "Think you can do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is Jazzman." stated Emmett all joking gone now.

"I need you to get online and track where my cell is, then see if you can hack into some camera's for me."

"That is a hefty want list there Jasper," I could hear him start up a computer. "But, I think I can make it happen. Am I looking for something in particular?"

"I am not sure," I told Emmett honestly. "I am looking for a license plate of a car, but I am not sure what car nor am I sure there is even a car to be found."

"You know how to pick the hard jobs, don't you Jasper," said Emmett with a chuckle.

"Well I would not want to make it easy on you," I laughed with him. "Listen, I need to talk to Carlisle, could you shout to him to expect a call from me using Peter's phone?"

"Sure can, but why not use your phone?"

"Because I am going to toss you to Peter, he is going to stay on the line to help get that tape from the camera," I said with a laugh. "Head's up Peter," I tossed the phone just as he tossed me his.

"Thank you for traveling Air Jasper," started Peter into the phone. This is Peter and I hope you enjoyed your flight." I had to turn my back on him to hide my smile. Peter, just like Emmett, knew how to break tension; though just like Emmett he always did it at the wrong time. I started to dial Carlisle's number when I heard the unmistakable sound of Vampire hand meeting the backside of a Vampire thick head, hard, then "Ow, Damn it Woman, that Shit hurts."

"It was suppose to," stated Charlotte calmly. "And don't call me Woman," she finished, her words dripping with ice. Charlotte might look all innocent and sweet and she normally is, but she has a wicked temper on her. I took three giant steps away from her to keep myself from her ire. I might be feared by most of my kind, but I admit I am slightly terrified of her. As she continued to glare at Peter as he talked with Emmett I finished dialing Carlisle.

"Jasper, son what can I do for you," Carlisle asked before the phone had a chance to ring.

"I have met someone," I started, "and she.."

"That's wonderful son," Carlisle cut me off. "I always said there was someone for everyone."

"Yes, while I agree it is wonderful that is not why I called," I said with a sigh unsure of how I was going to explain what was going through my head. "Are you somewhere you can talk without being over heard?"

"Well," he paused, "Emmett is on the phone with Peter, Edward is down stairs playing his piano, Esme is gardening and Rosalie and Alice are shopping. Why do you ask? Do I need to leave the house?"

"No," I replied. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't have visitors that do not know what we really do on our free time."

"You now have my full attention, "Carlisle said, I could hear the creek of his desk chair as he settled himself to listen.

"I have met with the most mysterious, infuriating, powerful and beautiful woman. The way she moves, the things she knows are incredible." I just couldn't stop the words from spilling from my mouth. Carlisle just quietly chuckled as he listened. "The way she can quote the bible would make even you proud, Carlisle."

"Well I see that you are smitten with her Jasper, but I don't see what has you..."

"It is what she knows," I said cutting him off. "She knows about Vampires, the Volturi, Fairies, shifters and other supernatural."

"Is she human," Carlisle asked still trying to see why I needed to talk with him.

"Here is the thing Carlisle, she's not human; at least not completely."

"What do you mean?"

"As she explained it to me, she is an Immortal Being that just happens to be a witch. She did say she was a human at one time though."

"Which means that she or someone who had enough power cast a 'spell' to change her to Immortal. I am eager to see if she brought anything from her human life with her."

"Well I know she can cry," I said with a sigh. "She was in a right mess when I came upon her."

"What do you mean? Is she okay? Where is she? Do you need me to come?" I had to laugh as Carlisle started to fire questions at me faster then even I could answer.

"Whoa," I said with a chuckle. "Carlisle you need to slow down there. Even as a Vampire I can only answer one question at a time."

"I am sorry," he said a little sheepishly, "please continue."

"Physically I think she is fine, so I don't think a Doctor appointment is needed; not that I know where she is staying anyway," I said with a sigh. "That is what I am hoping Emmett can help me out. As for why she was crying in the middle of the woods, she wouldn't tell me. But rest assured that when I find her again I will find out." I could not completely feel her emotions, they were there but as if they were muted. Even muted I knew she was emotionally hurt and no one should be as hurt as she was. "When I first found her, she was in a heap crying her heart out. I gave her as much comfort I could without my gift, not that it worked anyway. As soon as she was in more control we started to talk. Let me just say trying to get any answers from her is an exercise in and of its self."

"I still don't understand the need to call right away," said Carlisle. "It does not sound like I am needed."

"She knew the Prophecy Carlisle," I said tired of beating around the bush. "She knew other things too. I already told you, she knew about the Volturi, shifters... She even had the balls enough to warn me not to call Brownie's Fairies if I ever met one. I don't even know what the Fuck a Brownie is unless we are talking about those chocolate squares humans eat."

"A Brownie is a supernatural being that is normally associated with Fairies. They are either attached to a home or family. They mainly add in caring for the house and family they are living with," stated Peter appearing out of no where next to me.

"Thank you oh wise walking talking book of knowledge," I snapped at him. "How the Fuck to do you know that and what do you want?"

"What can I say," he said with a shrug, "I like to read. I wanted to let you know I need to run home to get my laptop and pug it into that terminal over there, then let Emmet hack my laptop."

"That's fine," I said rubbing my eyes. I know it wasn't possible to actually be exhausted or get headaches, but I was giving it one Hell of a try! "Let Emmett know I appreciate this, to let me know if there is something else I can do."

" Will do," Peter saluted me quickly. "Charlotte is going to see if she can pick up your girls scent near the road. If not she is going to head home and meet us there."

"Good idea, " I nodded slightly then watched him run off, my cell still to his ear.

"Emmett says that he needs to be plugged into the actual feed to actually copy the footage that you need," said Carlisle into the phone.

"Well if anyone can figure it out I knew it would be Emmett, especially with Peter helping," I nodded reflexively even though I knew Carlisle could not see me.

"Back to our conversation," Carlisle said with a little cough. "You said that she knew some of the Queen's Prophecy? Well if she is truly a witch then that could explain her knowledge. Each faction of the supernatural know some of the Prophecy. I only know the whole thing because members of my Sire's Coven were part of the Queen's protection and was there to see the original."

"No Carlisle," I said with a sigh, "I don't think you understand. It is not that she knows OF the Prophecy, she knows THE Prophecy. This woman was able to correct me on the Prophecy."

"I think you need to start at the beginning because I think I am missing something," said Carlisle eerily calm.

I knew I was right to call Carlisle, this was something he needed to know. In the Vampire world there are four teams of thought when it comes to the Queen and her Successor. Team One believe that the Queen is a legend and her Successor is a myth and does not exist nor will they, most of the Vampire race and most other supernatural races fit into this category. Team Two believe that the Queen was real to a point, but there is no Successor and there never will be. Team three believe the Queen is real and so is her Successor, but they think the Successor is after their power and they want her dead. Then there is Team Four, which my family and a few others belong, believe not only that the Queen was real but so is her Successor. We believe that the Successor needs to be protected so she may bring peace back to the supernatural world. This is why I called Carlisle, he was the leader of our 'Team' as it were. Everyone that believed the way we did looked to Carlisle to lead them in the right direction. I knew he needed to know that I might have found a lead to help find the Successor. That is if I could get a straight answer from her.

"Well Carlisle, it started with me on the roof watching the stars," I said with a sigh. As I started my story I noticed that Peter was back, which was a good thing. With him here, even with him working on something for Emmet, he could listen and there would be no need for me to repeat this story in its entirety again.

So I told Carlisle my story leaving nothing out. I described the wave of power that swept through the forest, the pull that followed leading me to the girl. Told him about her calling me a 'Doubting Thomas', then her demonstration of her shield and the fact that my power was only muted when it came to her. I made sure he knew about the discussion of the supernatural world, which then lead to the Prophecy.

As I told him about me telling the mysterious girl the story of the Queen it allowed me to dissect the emotions and body language of the girl as the story went along. I don't know why I did not catch it before, but I caught it now. Unless I was mistaken, but I am sure the girl had heard the story before. It almost seemed like she was physically and emotionally invested with the story more then a causal listen should be. Every time I turned around I found more questions about this girl then I did answers, and it was really starting to piss me off.

After I finished my tale to Carlisle it was silent on his end. I knew it was a lot to take in, so I waited. I knew that as soon as he digested what I told him he would wake from his little time out. I wasn't let down.

"Jasper, we need to find this girl," he said calmly and with authority.

"I am already on it Carlisle," I relpied. "That would be the reason for Emmett to be playing hacker."

"Right, I knew that," Carlisle said with a sigh. "How did you get one step a head of me Jasper?"

"I just started to think like you," I said with a smile. "Though I think her being my Mate might have something to do with it."

"Are you sure," questioned Carlisle.

"As sure as I can be. The pull and the instincts lead me to believe so."

"Well, that will at least make it easier to get answers from her," mused Carlisle aloud.

"I am not so sure about that," I said with a chuckle. "She has not been the most forthcoming with information."

"Well I am sure you will figure something."

"Thank you for you confidence," I said with a genuine smile.

"Then I am going to let you continue on with your plan to track this girl down. I do expect to be updated. Of course you know the Cullen sources and funds are open for you to use."

Thank you Carlisle." It wasn't like the Cullen funds were ever closed from use, but his meaning was clear. That money was no object when it came to finding this girl. "As soon as I know something, you will know."

"That is all I ask." After that we said our goodbyes. As soon as I hung up I started toward Peter who looked to be still working with Peter.

"How's it going Peter," I asked as I stopped at his side.

"You have great timing," Peter said with a smirk, "Emmett's got the footage from the last 12 hours. He wants to know if you want to run through it yourself or have him do it?"

"I'll do it, then if I find anything I will send it to Jenks myself," I said with a nod. "Have him send the video to my gmail account."

"Which is," Peter repeated for Emmett. I had forgotten I had changed accounts after Emmett spammed me with singing cat and dogs about a month ago. I couldn't help the sigh and shake of my head while I ran one hand through my hair, while I silently asked for my phone.

"Emmett, I am warning you now that if you spam me again I will gleefully dimolish every game system and game you own then have Rose take apart every vehicale you own AND have you become Alice's personal bag carrier for a month. DO you understand me?"

"That's harsh Jazzman," said Emmett with a chuckle.

"Please don't tempt me Emmett, I mean it," I growled lowly.

"Alright alright," he said. "Don't get your panties in a twist. I will leave that account alone."

"That is all I ask Emmett," I said relieved, though I didn't put it past him to still spam me. "Send what you have to The Blood Stained Banner at gmail dot com or Southern Cross at gmail dot com." I regreatfully gave him my two emails knowing full well he would do something. "Did you get all of that?"

"Yup," Emmett said happily. "You know those are strange emails right?"

"For you maybe," I said with a shrug. "For me I know why I chose them."

"What ever man," he said. "Anyway, I just sent you what I got."

"Thanks Emmett, I knew I could count on you."

"Your welcome, Jasper. It is nice to be needed."

"I am always going to need my video game partner," I said with a chuckle. "Who else am I going to play Call of Duty with? Esme?"

"Oh that was so wrong," laughed Emmett. "Well I need to cut this crap short man. Rosy Posy wants to go hunt."

"I would run if she hears you call her that," I said laughing. "You have a good hunt, bag a bear for me."

"You're on," said Emmett taking on the challenge then hanging up. With a smile I turned to Peter with a matching smile on his face.

"So the Major has finally found his mate," Peter asked, his grin spreading.

"Shut up Peter," I punched him, hard, in the shoulder as he continued to grin like a loon as I started back toward the house.

"So," Peter started as he kept pace with me, "what's the plan Major?"

"It looks like I get to watch a movie before bed," I started to laugh as I started to full out run back to the house.

"You know we don't sleep, right?" I turned slightly to see the large grin on my brother's face. Yup, no matter how long we lived, running jokes between us never got old.

* * *

Just a reminder that any updates for this story will be posted on wordsrunrampant . Wordpress . com (please remember to remove the spaces between the periods). There will be teasers of chapters, inspiration pictures, questions raised about stories will be posted there. You can also find me on twitter, I use the same username there as I do here.


End file.
